


The Mad Cat and the Charming

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Day 7, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 7: EnchantedBecky Hatter isn't going to the Royal party because she's a Rebel. So what's a dashing Princess to do when she finds out one of her best friends isn't going?Well, save the day, of course.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Mad Cat and the Charming

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify:
> 
> Royals are those fairy tale characters who want to follow the predestined path of their parents. 
> 
> Rebels, on the other hand, want to take a different path and create their own stories instead of following age-old traditions and ending up like their parents.
> 
> Charlotte- daughter of one of the many Charmings from fairytale stories  
Becky- daughter of Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat  
Bayley- daughter of Briar Rose/Sleeping Beauty  
Sasha- daughter of Pinnochio

"Are you hexcited for the ball? Because I’m hexcited!” Bayley Rose, daughter of Briar Rose, dances around the room in her pink and blue dress. She’s trying to put on her designer shoes and brush her teeth at the same time, while also trying to hold a conversation with Becky Hatter, daughter the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. The whole room smells like apple perfume Bayley’s been borrowing from Sonya, daughter of Snow White. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll have a great time, Bay,” Becky comments, the ever-present smile on her face a little duller than before. “Make sure to eat lots of sweets for me.”

Bayley pauses, toothpaste dripping from her mouth her crown askew on her head. She looks nothing like the regal princess she will be at the party. “You’re not going?”

“Bayley, it’s a party for Royals. Rebels not invited. That’s what Alexa said.” Becky shrugs and shakes her head, cat ears flat against her head. She fiddles with her teacup shaped hat, a present from her dad, and won’t look at her best friend.

“But you always have fun at parties.” She chuckles. “Scratch that. You cause chaos and that makes the parties more fun,” the brunette comments, the small streaks of pink and blue in her hair shimmering in the perfect lighting from the window. She wipes the toothpaste off of her mouth onto a towel with _ BR _on it. 

“Yeah, and that’s why I don’t get invited to parties.” Becky giggles like mad before she pulls out a cup of tea from her hat and a teapot. Steam rises as she pours herself a cup. “Tea?”

Bayley shakes her head and keeps getting ready. She pulls her long hair into a braid, weaving some vines into it, matching the pattern on the skirt of her dress. Becky’s tail flicks back and forth as she shrugs and settles herself against the tree branch that grows on her side of the room. The princess fixes her crown and puts on her some lip gloss, smacking her lips together. Becky purrs as she sips at her tea, using her tail to grab one of the rings attached to her book. Bayley’s always been amazed that her tail’s like an extra limb, even though she’s got a cat’s tail and not a monkey’s. Headmistress Natalya Grimm thought it was weird, but nothing ever made sense in Wonderland.

“Yeah, but I definitely don’t want to go into chaos making professionally,” Becky argues. “But I don’t want to be a troublemaker for the rest of my life, Bayley.” She smiles. “I want to be an artist or a baker like my dad.”

“Well, you have yet to sign the Book of Legends, so you have time to change your mind.” Bayley bounces over to Becky. “Come on, I know you can get dressed quickly. Please.” She tries using the puppy dog eyes she’d coined their first year of Nursery Rhyme school, but they had never worked well on Becky. She’d always been partial to cats.

There’s a knock on the door, followed by voices. “Bayley, Becky, we’re here to pick you up for the party.”

“Come in, guys,” Bayley calls as she fixes her bed and tidies up her area. Becky just curls up on the branch of the tree going through her side of the room.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” A beautiful girl walks in, rich walnut skin with little whorls in the woodgrain, polished and sanded to party-worthy perfection. Her long hair has dark blue strands running through it and some have been braided into a crown. She’s wearing a dark purple dress that compliments her skin and there’s bracelets covering both her wrist joints. She smiles as she bounces over to Bayley and wraps her arms around the other girl.

“Hey, Sash,” Becky greets as she sets her book down and puts her teacup and teapot back into her hat before putting it back on. She stretches out on her branch and smiles down at the couple. “How’s it goin’ in puppet-land?”

“Better than Mad-Cat land,” Sasha retorts as she flicks her wooden finger at the cat, who hisses a warning in return. “Now, I’m here to pick up the most beautiful girl in all the land…” She smirks. “But she was unavailable, so I came to find the second best.”

Bayley smacks her chest, which gives off a hollow sound, and pulls Sasha out of the room. Becky can hear their laughter and the sound of their shoes hitting the ground until they disappear down the hall. 

Now all that’s left standing in her way of a cat nap is the very attractive daughter of one of the many Prince Charmings. Not Bayley’s father, but there were so many Prince Charmings, Becky can’t keep track of them. There were never any of those in Wonderland, where everything made sense in a mad sort of way. “Why aren’t you dressed?” Courageous “Charlotte” Charming asks as she flicks a non-existent piece of lint off of her leather jacket. Becky knows her irises are probably enlarging and contracting, as Bayley tells her they do when Charlotte’s around. She’s wearing a leather jacket over a low-cut top that accentuates her assets and tight dress pants over kitten-heel boots. She looks dressed for a party and Becky won’t stop her.

“I’m not going, Charlie.” Becky turns so that her back is to Charlotte and her trail flicks back and forth, as if keeping time. “Just go to the party. Get your dance on and all that. I’m sure Alexa Swan will be happy to see you.” Alexa Swan was the daughter of the Swan Princess, but she was much meaner than her mother. And a horrible dancer. And she smelled like old socks, according to Becky’s sensitive nose.

Charlotte moves to stand under Becky’s tree and presses a gloved hand to the wood. Becky watches her, smelling sandalwood that comes with being roommates with Sasha and chamomile that Charlotte’s always drinking. “Well, I’d rather hang out with you than go to some ball. Besides, I’m not exactly a Royal, am I?”

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?” Charlotte nods. “Give me one second and we can go.” And with that, all of Becky disappears, her smile the last to fade.

* * *

“Where are we?” Charlotte asks as they step past the bushes.

“Wonderland Grove,” Becky says as she spins, ears twitching and tail almost whacking the blonde in the face. "We're in the Enchanted Forest, but it's technically a separate place because of the different magic." Her teacup hat wobbles for a moment before she straightens it and giggles. She's dressed in her own leather pants and a loose shirt with the words _Tea Time_ on it under a long brown jacket. Her red and light blue hair pulled into a high ponytail. “ It’s a place filled with wonder seeping from the portals that lead back to Wonderland.” She sighs. “While we can’t go back because of the Dark Curse the Evil Queen put on Wonderland, the small amounts of wonder seep through the cracks are enough.” She jumps up onto one of the tables, Charlotte coming to sit beside her. “It’s because of this place that we Wonderlandians can complete our stories, even when not in Wonderland.”

The whole place looks like a crazed artist’s painting. Giant mushrooms dot the space and there’s a well leaking a rainbow liquid. It flows down a cut path in the grass and splits at a delta to move beyond the grove. The grass is also all different colors and Becky leans down to grab some of the normal-looking green grass. She knows Charlotte’s watching, but she doesn’t care as she shoves it into her mouth and chews. Becky chuckles as the blonde wrinkles her nose before she puts some in her hand. “Apple grass.”

“I’m glad you guys came here, Madeline Hatter,” Charlotte says as she reaches out to take Becky’s hand, letting the grass fall to their feet. Becky can feel her whole body flush, from the roots of her red and light blue hair to her toes.

Becky smiles. “Me too.” She begins to purr as she leans into Charlotte’ side, feeling the blonde’s hands running through her hair, trailing across the small light blue strands. “I’m glad Dad got us out of there in time. It would have been horrible to be stuck there.” She shudders and wrinkles her nose, ears flat against her head.

“What was the curse going to do?”

“Make everything,” she shudders, “normal.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Charlotte smiles down at her. “You guys aren’t you without your Wonderlandiful magic.” 

“Why didn’t you go to the party?”

“Because hanging out with you is better.” Charlotte leans in to brush a kiss over her lips and Becky purrs into her mouth. Charlotte pulls back with a chuckle and pulls the Wonderlandian closer. They stay there as fireworks from the party go off, joined by some of the Wonderland flowers shooting off their own little pops and fizzes of sparkly color.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since October is over, I'm slowly going back and doing the words I missed. This universe is Ever After High, something my sister used to watch when she was little. I love the premise of the kids of fairytale creatures going to school together.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!
> 
> I'm eventually going to come back and edit all of the days so they're published on the right day and have the right "tomorrow" on them. Thanks for being patient with me.


End file.
